The Beekeeper
by Mietta
Summary: Obviously Lizzington, just a little one-shot. An alternate ending to 3x08 because we needed a scene between these two at the end, and instead...well, I won't spoil it. But yeah, fulfilling some headcanons of mine and a few from the folk on Tumblr. It was gonna be fluffy, but then they took over and made it angsty. The title is relevant if you've seen the episode ;) Enjoy!


The intense feeling of relief when the old, beat up truck pulled into the glade nearly knocked her off her feet.

Liz's eyes didn't leave the truck as it came to a stop and Red climbed out-bloody and walking a bit stiffly, but otherwise okay. His eyes locked on hers, briefly looking her up and down as he so often did. His mouth twisted in a grim expression as he strode over to them.

"Dembe, a minute please." He spoke to the other man without so much as a glance, his gaze fixed solidly on Liz. Dembe retreated several paces away, and although it didn't give them much privacy, it was better than nothing.

Red slowly shook his head, jaw working, and didn't say a word for almost a full minute. Funny how she always seemed to have that effect on him. His way with words didn't often leave him speechless, and every time it did Liz had noticed that it was her doing. A weapon if used correctly, but in this case it only served to fuel her anger.

"Whatever you're about say," she snapped, "save it." His eyes narrowed at her tone, mouth pressing into a flat line.

"I told you not to do it," he said at last, ignoring her warning. "That case-"

"That _case_ just saved your life."

"That was our only out. It would have served to exonerate you, and you just-"

"I just _what_ , Red? Gave it away? Threw out my only chance at _ever_ getting back to some semblance of normalcy?" Her voice grew in volume until she was shouting, and Dembe glanced over curiously but didn't make any move to come closer. Reddington stayed stone-faced, his mask firmly in place. With great effort, she worked to control her temper. It was flaring out of control recently, even more so now that they had been on the run so long. With each passing day Ressler and the task force grew closer, and the stress of this life was beginning to take its toll. It was getting harder and harder not to crack. Today she nearly had, and it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her.

"They were going to kill you," she said quietly. Her emotions rolled, and she had to look away to hide the tears coming to her eyes. No way would she break down in front of him right now. This wasn't the time.

"Lizzy…" His voice was low, and when she turned back he was no longer wearing his mask. He looked pained. "This isn't about me. This is about _you_."

"Like hell it is!" The fierceness in her voice seemed to surprise him, and he cocked his head as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Have you forgotten why we're doing this? This isn't about me. This is about taking down the cabal and clearing your name. Nothing else matters."

"If they had killed you-"

"Dembe knows what to do. He would take the appropriate channels to clear your name, and he would take care of you. Don't you-"

" _And what about me?"_ she cried vehemently. "What would _I_ do?"

He simply stared at her, his blank expression telling her what she had already guessed: he didn't know how she felt. Her gut wrenched painfully as she looked at the man in front of her, a man who truly did not think someone could love him.

"You really don't know, do you?" she implored, and he frowned in confusion.

"Know…? Lizzy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me. If you were gone...what would I-how would I-" She broke off, choking back a sob. "Do you really think...do you really think I don't need you?" Liz couldn't hide the tears now, and she wiped them away angrily. She could tell Red was uncomfortable, his concern and need to reach out to her warring with the side that insisted on distancing himself from her.

He cleared his throat and swallowed, shaking his head helplessly. "Did you not hear what I just-"

"Raymond, this isn't about your connections, about whatever plans you have in place should you die so that I stay protected. This is about _you_. I don't want Dembe; _I want you_." At that point she couldn't take it anymore and simply slumped down in the leaves in defeat, no longer knowing what she could say or do to convince him. Red was already moving as she lowered herself to the ground, his hand snaking out, grabbing her arm to support her. It was unnecessary, but she was grateful for the contact. She saw Dembe move out of the corner of her eye, but a motion from Red halted his advance.

"Lizzy, look at me." Ever so gently, he reached out and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. They stayed like that for a while, him crouching in front of her and their eyes never leaving each other. "I'm sorry," he said at last, and looked at her sadly.

"You just weren't there. I came back and you were gone without a word, and I just-" Her hand reached up to cover his that cupped her cheek, and she closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. "I got so used to you always being there, and when you weren't, it was like someone ripped the rug right out from under me. There was nothing. Just nothing. I felt completely and utterly alone, and it was terrifying." Liz opened her eyes again, and found that Red was looking at her with a mix of pain and horror. He'd once told her to never save his life again, the unspoken words between them saying more than that. He wasn't worth her risking her life to save him. It was the one thing he truly and absolutely didn't understand. Loyalty was one thing; the actions that she had taken to ensure his safety far exceeded that.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his expression becoming gentle. "I'm so, so sorry, Lizzy." His thumb reached to brush the tears from her cheeks, and with a sigh she leaned into his hand. She needed his touch, to feel him living and breathing; it was the only thing keeping her sane right now. Her assertive manner in seeking contact seemed to startle him, but he accepted it nonetheless. Whatever she needed. Everything he did was always for her.

The ground was cold and wet, and Liz realized that if she sat here for much longer that she would ruin her clothes. Not that they were hers to begin with, but she pushed that thought away. She stirred, making motions to rise, and he pulled her up to her feet. As soon as she was standing he pulled his hands away, and although she longed to reach back out and lace her fingers with his, she stopped herself.

"Promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

He looked away from her piercing gaze, and she watched his jaw work in silence.

"Raymond." His given name caught his attention, and he turned back to her, his face unreadable. "Don't leave me. And I don't mean getting caught by some petty criminals, because we both know that's bound to happen again." A ghost of a smile flitted across his face, and she smiled gently in return. "I mean don't leave _me_. When this is all over...don't walk out of my life. You once told me that all I had to do was tell you to go, and you'd be gone. Well now I'm asking you...stay. Will you do that? Will you stay?"

The silence between them grew so much that it was hard not to break it herself. This had to be him, though. He was the one who had to cross the threshold this time.

"If you are in need, I will be here," he said softly, quoting his words to her from so long ago. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, but if she looked hard enough it almost seemed as if he was...what? Relieved? That didn't make any sense. Unless…

But no. That was another matter for another time.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

They stood there awkwardly, and then suddenly he let out a short laugh, a smile sliding across his face as he looked at her. His change in manner was so abrupt that it caught Liz off-guard.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"You called me Raymond." He looked smug and delighted all at once, and Liz couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face.

"I did. Raymond?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"I think I'm ready to hear that illuminating tale of The Beekeeper that you promised me."

The laugh she was rewarded with made her silly heart skip like a besotted schoolgirl as he led them back to the car, hand warm at the small of her back.


End file.
